


Harry Potter and the Magic of Past

by sareenmomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, I will add more if I could think of more, Master of Death, Time Travel, also because I love gender or sex swap, cause I love time travel, twin story of Harry Potter and the Magic of the Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareenmomo/pseuds/sareenmomo
Summary: A spell cast thousand years ago;a ring made out of the wish to find a perfect master;a desperate attempt to stop a madman and a collision of the worst luck the Potter line could provide. All these led Harry James Potter to travel a thousand years back in past to seek help from a person whose descendant was the very reason for all his misfortune. But why did he has to be a "she" for that?  Was this a sick joke of fate or something that was always meant to be?





	1. The ripple of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I dont own Harry Potter.

Harry was running at full speed to get to the Chamber of Secrets; he had to find something to destroy the remaining Horcrux’s with. Basilisk venom was the only thing that would work, but the only storage of Basilisk fangs they had was down in the Chamber, which coincidently could only be reached by Harry and the only other parselmouth in the world.

So, this is why Harry was currently running towardss the Chamber of Secrets as fast as he could. He had to hurry as Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts; there was no time to spare. Ron and Hermione were trying to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw while he was responsible to get the fangs to destroy it.

He finally reached the girl’s bathroom and peeped inside to see if Myrtle was inside or not; fortunately she wasn’t. Without wasting any more time Harry stepped towards the sink that led to the chamber.

Hearing steps approaching Harry hurried to open the entrance of the chamber and concentrated for a moment.

 **“Open,”** he hissed and watched with impatience as the entrance appeared way too slowly.

Hearing the steps nearly directly in front of the bathroom Harry swiftly jumped into the hole with a parting, “ **Close**.”

Half slithering half falling downwards Harry landed in a heap on the floor. Huffing beneath his breath about his damned luck he quickly got to his feet and cast a wandless non-verbal Lumos.

He had recently found out that he could do wandless non-verbal spells very easily, it most probably had something to do with his enhanced magical core. After all his seventeenth birthday hadn’t been all that long ago and his magical core was about to reach its maturity. The usual witch’s or wizard’s core would have grown to its maturity before or exactly on their seventeenth birthday. Only those with great magical power and one or another form of a magical inheritance would need a few days longer for maturity to be reached. Stress could also cause magical maturity to be delayed.

Well, Harry had had enough stress to warrant it and the fluctuation of his magic was a clear proof that his magic was taking its time to reach maturity.

This fluctuation was also what made using a wand incredibly difficult. Channeling magic through a wand requires the user to send a steady amount of magic through it during casting. So, with his magic being as unsettled as it was, it was near impossible for Harry to use a wand at all until his core reaches maturity.

But the best part of wandless and non-verbal spells was that it was untraceable, which was quite useful when anyone was on the run or trying to do something very, very bad.

Harry concentrated hard so that the ball of light hovered forward and showed the way rather than just staying put in one place. This way he didn’t have to stumble every step of the way.

Just before he entered the chamber he closed his hand around the mokeskin pouch hanging from his neck. Closing his eyes he took a calming breath and took the last few steps into the chamber.

And that was when it happened. Suddenly the chamber lit up in pure white light, which engulfed him. For some reason the light seemed to choke Harry, making him struggle to breath. At one point the light felt hot and the next freezing cold.

His hand touched the pouch around his neck, as he felt his magic lash out of him uncontrollably. He tried to shield his eyes from the light using his arms but it was no use.

He could feel the blood in his veins slowing as the light kept draining all the warmth of his body. Leaving him shivering, breathless and desperately wanting to push the light away from him.

Make it stop. Stop.

STOP!!!!!

In a state of complete desperation Harry gathered his magic around his body and pushed the light back with all his might. It seemed to work for a moment, but then-

An electric pulse went through Harry’s body with such intensity that it sent him sprawling to the floor. Barely being able to keep his head from hitting the ground he was only dimly aware of heat spreading through his body rapidly.

Through the dizziness due by the lack of air it took him a moment to notice that the cold that had been forced into his body before was now replaced with waves of agonizing heat.

Harry breathed shallowly and gritted his teeth through the pain as he found the mokeskin pouch growing hotter and hotter in his grasp. Through his closed lids he saw the light slowly loosing intensity before suddenly being brighter than ever before. Although this time he could see another light – a green one – joining the previously blinding white.

The green light turned into a swirling mist and soon surrounded him. Suddenly the pressure on him increased drastically as the wall of light pushed the mist so close to him that he coughed and chocked on the magic squeezing itself into his body. The pain instantly reached new highs and all the air left his lungs with a whoosh as he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

 

_Harry opened his eyes slowly but what he saw made him regret it instantly. Harry found himself surrounded by darkness floating in an endless stream of nothingness. Although there was nothing around him other than darkness the place wasn’t uncomfortable. It was warm, soft and surrounded by feelings of calm and serenity. All of this was accompanied with a feeling of freedom he had never felt before._

_Before he could stop himself he laughed in joy and let his hair ruffle in a non-existent wind. He didn’t know where he was or why he was here but it didn’t matter. He felt like all his worries disappear with the waves of darkness flowing by. He lost all sense of time and forgot all that was before. He drifted, he floated and embraced the darkness. For an eternally long and at the same time painfully short moment he simply was._

_But the moment ended abruptly as he found himself suddenly standing at the unusually empty Platform 9 3/4. Slowly blinking his eyes he looked around and took in the familiar surroundings; his memories slowly returning to him._

_“I…I am Harry….just Harry…,” he found himself saying to the empty space. “And I was…on an important…errand? Or am I still doing the errand? Is…is this an illusion?”_

_For a moment he was quiet and tried to collect himself. He had to remember what he did before. Somehow he had the feeling that it was important. Furrowing his brow he slowly went to a bench and sat down. All the while keeping an eye on his surrounding in case something happened. He tried to concentrate hard on what he was doing and why he was here._

_“My friends…Hermione and Ron…send me to gather…um…sent me to gather….,” for a moment he stared confused around himself. He tried to focus even more but no images came to mind_ _._

_He felt frustrated as he tried to see through a hazy screen of images. He was remembering and not remembering at the same time. It unnerved him to no end._

_“Sent me to gather…something. And to do that I was in….Hogwarts? Yes, I was in Hogwarts,” he whispered into the silence_

_“I needed to be careful. I couldn’t allow myself to be seen, because Hermione, Ron and I were in Hogwarts! …..Um…no, that’s not right? Is it? ….No, I needed to be careful, because of the war. Oh, the war! Voldemort! The hunt! The Dursleys! The Horcruxes! …Yes, I remember now! I was in the castle to take care of something…something important related to the war!”_

_Harry nearly shouted the last part as horror as it slowly dawned on him. There was no way he could stay here – wherever here was – he needed to go back and take care of whatever he needed to take care of in the castle. He could clearly remember the face Hermione and Ron made when they discussed his expedition to Hogwarts and their faces alone made painfully clear how important whatever reason he was in Hogwarts for was._

_“Yes, I need to go back. I cannot stay here. I must find them and stop Voldemort. I need…I need to go back.” Harry said in desperation as he tried to think of a way to go back._

**_“Have you finally regained your memories, Master?”_ ** _A dull metallic voice spoke from behind him._

_Harry snapped his eyes open and whirled around on his heels from where he was standing. As he turned around he came face to face with a ten feet tall black cloaked being, its face was hidden behind a hood._

**_“I have never quite manage to understand human greed. It is a mystery to me, how not being able to own something can lead to the wish to destroy what you can’t have and who owns it. It is truly astounding how many souls have been brought to me simply because of greed or jealousy.”_ **

_Harry could feel his eyes widen as the realization of who – or what – exactly was standing in front of him hit him fast and hit him hard._

**_“The greed and jealousy of a man long past has forced me to bring you here. You are my Master the one and truly.”_ ** _The being which Harry now recognized as Death spoke after a sigh._

_Harry looked at the deity without any trace of emotion on his face, as he was feeling none. At that very moment he had become numb. The only thought that was going through his mind was,_

_‘How do I always find myself in these kind of situations?’_

**_“When you gathered all the hallows, they not only accepted you but also merged parts of their magic with your own. Thus sealing the contract that was created since birth of the hallows. I had waited a long time for the hallows to reunite and chose the Master of Death.”_ **

_“So it is true. Whatever was written in the tale is true! Death did give gifts to the Peverel brothers?” Harry finally spoke after managing to find his voice._

**_“More or less. The sole purpose of giving the hallows to the brothers was to find the perfect master for them and myself. Since then they have been with many witches and wizards, they had gotten a mind of themselves, which helped them to choose you.”_ **

_“That is all very good but right now I really don’t care about anything else except for defeating Voldemort.” Harry told Death._

**_“Yes, Voldemort. The one who tried to defy me. He and I are in need of a long chat.”_ ** _Death spoke in the same nonchalant voice._

_“So, are you going to help me defeat him?” Harry asked in desperation, Death’s nonchalant attitude was getting on his nerve._

**_“I....shall not be the one to help you. The one who will help is the reason you are standing here before me.”_ ** _Death said in the same voice._

_“What? What are you talking about?” Harry was rapidly losing his temper. He needed to get back, he needed to be with his friends and fight Voldemort._

**_“Do you not remember what happened down at the chamber?”_ ** _Death asked him._

_“What? What happened at th-?” Harry tried to ask with a frown, he didn’t understood what Death was talking about. But suddenly he cut himself off in mid-sentence as memories of that awful experience came rushing back._

**_“What happened down at the chamber was not any ordinary occurrence. It was an outcome of an ancient curse that was placed upon the stone by the one who built the chamber, in the hope of preventing anyone with any malicious intent to acquire the stone.”_ **

_“Wait, the one who created the chamber, as in Salazar Slytherine? He was in possession of the stone?” harry said with a startled expression._

**_“Yes, he was. He was an honorable man; cunning yes, he was very cunning but an honorable man. He never tried to use the stone but he knew that someone else who requires the stone might not be same as him, so to prevent the stone from falling in wrong hand. He created a failsafe curse that would bring the bearer of the stone in front of him.”_ **

_“But he has been dead for thousands of years. There is no way for the victim to appear in front of him. Is there?” Harry said in a panic. He had a dreadful feeling that he will not like the answer to the question._

**_“I am afraid there is. You see, the curse was not created with any malice but to protect the stone, so the curse around the chamber strengthened over the years, feeding from thousands of witches and wizards that resided in the castle. When the curse tried to take you to Salazar Slytherine the stone also recognized the founder of the curse but at the same time it also tried to protect you. Because of that your body was almost ripped apart, which is why I had to step in to prevent you from dying before you could even take up the tittle of the Master of Death.”_ **

_Harry stared at Death in horror as it told him how he almost died at that time._

**_“I had to do whatever I could do to prevent you from vanishing into nothingness. Right now you are hanging between time and space itself. When you woke up you shall find yourself in front of the person who casted the spell. He will be able to help you defeat Voldemort.”_ **

_“So you are saying that I shall end up back in time, like a thousand years back in time?” Harry said with a dumbfounded expression. In less than fifteen minutes his whole world has been turned upside down. He couldn’t understand what to feel at the moment._

**_“It is almost time for you to wake up. But before that I must warn you that when you wake up you might find yourself in a very…unusual situation. More than the one you are in right now. I hope you will be able to handle it profoundly just the way you handled everything till now. Also this will not be the last time we meet, because, my master, there is so much you have to do to live up to the tittle.”_ ** _With that Death waved his boney hands, making wind rush at Harry._

_Harry tried to scream but the wind was blowing so fast that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Suddenly the wind threw him from his feet, making him lose his consciousness._

 


	2. A rip in timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

****  


Salazar Slytherin, a young man with great cunning and determination. He was never one to rush into things, much like a certain blond haired friend of his. No, Salazar was a man whose nerve was made of steel.

It had to be, after all how many wizard earns the tittle of greatest wizard of their time at the age of 24? Not only just that he was also one of the most eligible bachelor of their time. He was a handsome man with waist length ink black hair that was tied loosely with a ribbon by his shoulder and a pair of mischievous silver blue eyes.

Everyone thought of him as ruthless cunning man who will do anything to get his goal, well that wasn’t entirely wrong. He will go any length if he thought his cause was right. But that didn’t mean he was irrational.

He could very well tell wrong from right, contrary to popular belief. That was why he knew the stone in his hand will not bring any good in the world if it fell in the wrong hand.

The stone didn’t look anything special. It was a small pyramid shaped stone with an unusual engraving. The engraving looked like a triangular eye with a circle inside it and a vertical line at the middle of the circle. It was the engraving of the three deathly hallows.

Most people didn’t believe in it. After all how many people believed in fairytales? But Salazar Slytherin did. He could feel the unusual magic residing in the stone the moment he held it. It didn’t take him long to find what this stone was.

To say he was shocked to find the origin of the stone was an understatement. He was horrified. In his hand was held nothing other than the Resurrection stone, a stone given by Death itself.

The first thing that came to his mind after finding the origin of the stone was to make sure no one could miss use it.

_“I shall do my utmost so that no one can misuse the power of the Resurrection stone.”_

But he had to put that thought on hold as the door of his room burst open and his childhood friend and another founder of Hogwarts, Godric Griffindor came in.

‘Salzar, my friend!’ Godric exclaimed as he came through the door. His red cloak bellowing behind him. His dragon hide boots making loud noise as he bustled into the elegant room of Slytherin Manor.

He had a black tunic on that came until his mid-thigh, his sword was sheathed on his waist belt. His short red hair was sticking out from everywhere making him look like a lion. A very good looking lion.

‘Hello, Godric! How have you been?’ Salazar said with a chuckle. He put the stone in an elegant looking emerald box on his desk. ‘How is Hogwarts going?’

‘I am fine, my friend. Hogwarts is going fine as well. But I must say I do feel a bit lonely.’ Godric said in a sad voice.

Salazar chuckled at that, ‘Why, are you not enjoying the company of the two lovely ladies?’

‘Oh, no they are lovely, both of them are.’ Godric said quickly. ‘But it just isn’t the same without everyone there.’

‘In short he missed you a lot, Salazar.’ Rowena Ravenclaw said while gliding in the room followed closely by Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena looked very regal in her signature blue dress. The dress was a long puff sleeved dress with a low neckline that ended just on the base of her breasts. The dress had a long skirt with slit in the middle, it showed the white silk lace skirt underneath it. Her dark hair was tied loosely with a white ribbon.

‘Rowena! You look beautiful as always.’ Salazar said with a warm smile as he kissed her knuckles.

‘Salazar! I can see you are just as silver tongue as always.’ Rowena teased him but there was no malice in her voice.

Salazar just gave her smiled at her and turned to the last and the youngest member of the group, Helga.

‘How have you been, Helga?’ he asked as he kissed her hand. She blushed but smiled at him.

‘I have been fine, Salazar.’ She said polite. Helga Hufflepuff was the youngest of them all. But a powerful witch none the less. She looked beautiful in her frilly straw yellow dress with white lace.

‘Now what do I owe the pleasure of having the-most-powerful-wizard and witches-of-the-century in my small home?’ Salazar teased.

‘Don’t be silly, Salazar.’ Rowena scolded him in a stern voice.

‘Yeah, Salazar don’t be silly.’ Godric loudly exclaimed. ‘There is no way you can call the Slytherin manor as small it is too extravagant!’ He proclaimed merrily without missing a bit.

He didn’t even notice that all three of them were looking at him with deadpanned expression. After a while Salazar chuckled and said, ‘Yes, Godric how silly of me to say that!’

‘Anyway, we are all here for one reason only.’ Rowena said as she sat down in one of the couches in the study.

 ‘And that is?’ Salazar prompted as he sat behind his study desk. Godric and Helga sat down as well. The former already fidgeting with one of the trinkets on Salazar’s desk. Godric was not a man to sit down calmly.

‘To drag you back to Hogwarts.’ Rowena said sternly making Salazar cringe at the tone. No one in their right mind would cross Rowena Ravenclaw. ‘Without you the students are learning nothing of magical Defense. Godric has only been teaching nothing except how to wield a sword.’ 

‘Hahaha! I am sure the student are having fun doing that.’ Salazar laughed as one of his friend complained about the other.

‘The males are having fun, yes. But the female students can hardly hold a sword rather than swing it. Anyway that’s beside the point. The point is they need to learn how to defend themselves both magically and non-magically.’ Rowena said in her most lecture giving tone.

‘Yes, yes, you are right. That was very irresponsible of me to leave so suddenly. But I had some….emergencies.’ Salazar said as he glanced at the emerald box on the table in front of him. The stone was the reason that he had to leave Hogwarts so suddenly. He searched to and fro to find the origin of the stone.

‘But don’t worry I think it’s about time I return to our school.’ He quickly said as he saw the frown upon Rowena’s face.

‘Well that is good then because it was getting rather dull in the castle.’ Godric piped in merrily as he played with one of magical trinket in Salazar’s office.

‘Well that is good then. We didn’t need to do much persuasion it seems. But remember something Salazar.’ Rowena said.

‘Yes?’ Salazar asked her as he diverted his eyes from Godric’s laughing form.

‘Make sure this never happens. Because next time I will make sure you don’t have any limb left in your body to make the trip.’ She said very calmly.

‘Right.’ Salazar said as he chuckled nervously because everyone knew that Rowena Ravenclaw did not make empty threat.

‘So when will you be returning back?’ Helga said to defuse the awkwardness lingering in the air.

‘As all of you are already here. Why not we all leave together?’ He suggested as he leaned back into his chair. ‘Let’s leave after lunch.’

‘Sounds good to me.’ Godric said enthusiastically.

* * *

 

Harry was floating. He was floating into thin air. He opened his eyes for a brief second but closed immediately. The place he was in was no place like on earth, it was a swirl of black and grey gas. There was light breeze around him but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes again and looked around. He found himself floating on his back in this unusual place and he was in his birthday suit. He had no cloths on his body. But before he could react about it a blinding white light engulfed him. Along with the light came vicious pain. It shot through his body like blazing fire.

He screamed out in pain. He curled into a ball because of the pain. Suddenly the pain seemed to intensify and then the lights seemed to explode from his body. That was when he lost his consciousness.

* * *

 

‘Good morning professor.’

‘Morning’

‘Morning Professor Slytherin.’

‘Morning.’

As Salazar walked through the all so familiar corridor of Hogwarts he couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity. He felt he had returned home.

He had spent the last two months in search of the origin of the stone. He had left quite abruptly that was why he couldn’t leave with a substitute teacher to teach the Defense and that was why Rowena was so mad on him.

Godric was teaching in his place for the time being. But as he really wasn’t a Defense teacher he was on a disadvantage. After all there was no one else better than him in Defense class.

No one.

Right now he was extremely happy to return back to Hogwarts. He had breakfast with the staff and students, also had taken the Defense class this morning. It felt like nothing had changed for him.

But even in all of this he hadn’t forgotten about the stone. He will protect the stone from all evil and that was why he was headed toward the Chamber of Secrets.

Even though it was named as Chamber of Secrets, all the other founders were aware of this room. Why shouldn’t they after all it was made as the last defense of Hogwarts.

Salazar walked toward his living quarter in the dungeon. It was hidden behind a suit of armor near the corridor to the dungeon.

He stopped in front of the armor and spoke the password in parseltounge,

 _/ osculum est mortis /_ (kiss of Death)

He specifically chose the password because of the situation he was in.

He walked into the elegant looking living room of his quarter. It was only the part of his living quarter in Hogwarts, his bedroom was behind another door through the living room.

The room was decorated in emerald green, the color he favored the most. Cozy couches sat around the fireplace. The room had huge windows that lit the room with morning light. There was a huge bookshelf along the opposite wall, filled with various books and tomes. Beside the shelf was a painting of a stairway that was leading up to a gate. There were very thin vines surrounding the gate but it was actually snakes that coiled around the gate. It was a painting painted by Salazar himself.

He walked straight toward the painting and hissed,

 _/ apertus /_ (open)

Immediately the snakes surrounding gate in the painting started to move and slowly the gate opened along with the stairs that moved to go down rather than before where the stairs went upward, revealing a stone stairs. When the stairs stopped moving Salazar stepped onto it. As soon as he stepped down the stairs the painting sealed behind him and torches lit up.

It was a stone windy stairway that went down. The torches were hung by metal snakes coiled into brackets. The more he went down the more torches lit up in his way.

After what felt like an eternity Salazar finally stopped in front of a gate that looked a lot like the gate of the painting. It actually was the gate of the painting. But unlike the one in the painting it wasn’t open. The stone like gate had no handle only vine like metal snakes coiled around it.

                                                                                  

He hissed in parselmouth again,

_/ Open /_

The snakes untangled themselves as he said the password. Within second the heavy stone door opened up, revealing the archway of the Chamber of Secrets.

No one else knew about this route from his living quarter. As he stepped inside the Chamber he called for his snake, Assara. The great Basilisk which he had bred and took care of.

The stone wall in front of him shifted and the mouth of a huge cave came out. Through the cave hissing sound could be heard. A huge snake slithered out of the cave and toward Salazar.

The snake was almost fifty feet tall. It stopped in front of him and slowly bowed its head down to look at him closely. Salazar smiled and stepped closer to it and patted its head.

 _/ Hello, my darling! Did you miss me? /_ Salazar asked the snake affectionately.

_/ You were gone for a while, hatchling. It was lonely without you. /_

Salazar rolled his eyes affectionately at the snake. Assara will call him hatchling, like he was her own child.

_/ Forgive me for making you feel lonely but I had some work so I had to far. But I am back now so don’t sulk anymore. /_

The snaked huffed at his statement, making him grin. Sometimes he forgot how human like these misunderstood creatures could be.

_/ I wasn’t sulking. /_

_/ Of course, you weren’t. You were merely brooding. /_

_/ If you came down here to insult me then I have better things to do. Good bye. /_

_/Huh! Assara wait…/_

But the snake didn’t look back and slithered away through one of the pipelines. Salazar sighed as he watched her go away.

‘Sometimes I really don’t understand her.’

He smiled one last time before he became serious again. He had another reason to come down here other than meeting with Assara. He wanted to find the perfect place to perform the ritual to protect the stone.

He got to work to build the ritual circle. He draw the magic circle and positioned a black stone bowl at the very center of it. He took a silver knife out of his pocket and cut his palm, and poured his blood into the bowl. He took out the stone out and held it above the circle. He held both his hand high. He closed his eyes and started to chant in Latin parselmouth.

                                                                                        

 _/Magicae O magnum dea dona tueri volo abusus lapis ab homine. Ligabis ad eum lapidem in hoc loco. Qui furatus lapidem ligare. Liga eam in ipsa camera. Ne quis furtum furem illum, et adducite mihi. ad me adducite, ut damnato.. /_ (Oh great goddess of Magic, grant my wish to protect mankind from the misuse of this stone.  Bind the stone to this very place. Bind anyone that steals the stone. Bind it to this very Chamber. Stop anyone from stealing it and bring the thief to me. Bring the convict to me.)

He chanted it over and over again. Soon the ritual circle started to glow red and the stone flew up from his palm and hovered between his both hands, exactly on top of the stone bowl. The blood on the bowl started to float up toward the stone and encase it. Soon every last drop of his blood encased the stone and created a golden ring with the stone at the center of it.

The circle glowed red for a few more minutes than it stopped. Salazar opened his eyes and looked at the ring, which was still floating between his outstretched hands. The ritual was a success the stone was safe.

But when he went to touch the ring something happened. The stone started to spin and pure white light started to come out of it. The light kept growing and growing till it engulfed the whole Chamber.

Salazar tried to cover his eyes with his hand but light was too bright. He didn’t understand what was going on, why was to stone alight. Before he could think of anything else the light retreated back into the stone. Until only sliver was light left.

Salazar opened his eyes to what was happening. He couldn’t believe what he saw. A human body was forming out of the last sliver of light. Salazar soon understand that it was a body of a girl and seemed like the light was spitting her out of the stone.

She was floating a foot above the ring, which was still hovering in front of. Suddenly the light stopped coming out. As soon as the light stopped the female seemed to fall down as well.

Out of great reflex Salazar managed to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground. As soon as he caught her he heard the twinkling sound of metal hitting the floor, the ring had fallen to the floor. But he paid no mind to it as he was far too busy to stare at the girl in his arms.

The girl seemed to be unconscious as she made no movement. Salazar gently put her down on the ground and inspected the girl.

She has ink black hair and pale skin. She had a beautiful face with soft features and pink lips. Her face was almost perfect except for the lightning bolt scar on her face, which was the only imperfection he could find on her face.

The girl was probably around eighteen, because she looked young. She had no cloths on her body except for a long hooded cloak draped around her body and a wand held loosely in her hand.

Salazar didn’t know where she came from or how she came here. But one thing he knew for sure he will find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Sorry for the late update. I had an exam than an event and than a huge writers block. But dont worry.
> 
> Because I am back, baby.


End file.
